Morgane de toi
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: OS - Un après-midi ensoleillé.. Un Itachi qui regarde son petit frère jouer.. Douce mélancolie parfumée de regret.. (Écrit en écoutant Morgane de toi de Renaud, pour ceux que ça intéresse ) Bonne lecture!


Me revoilou! Nouvel OS très court sur Itachi et Sasuke quand ils sont plus jeunes! Alors.. j'ai spontanément écrit cet OS, mais avec un tantinet de recul.. Je me rends compte qu'Itachi est plutôt un jeune adulte et Sasuke un pitit enfant, donc euh.. Voilà, hors-sujet par rapport à leurs âges originaux, mais.. Fichons-en nous! La bonne lecture!

* * *

Il le voit jouer dans le sable, traçant des formes simples du bout de ses doigts dans les grains dorés. Il le regarde, assis sur un banc en bois, le vent faisant danser ses mèches noir délavé. Il ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, profitant de l'air frais et de l'ambiance calme, coupée du monde. Des enfants jouent un peu partout, se courant après, grimpant sur les pierres, escaladant les arbres. Les rayons délicatement orangés traversent les feuilles des arbres. Ce chaud après-midi se termine sur la brise légère, et le ciel magnifique a poussé les gens à sortir de hors profiter de cette fin de journée, tout comme lui. Il baisse le regard et le regarde, là, agenouillé dans le sable. Il observe du coin de l'œil d'autres enfants, qui le regardent en train de dessiner puis effacer ses formes. L'un d'eux semble lui dire quelque chose. L'agenouillé hausse vaguement les épaules, ce à quoi son interlocuteur répond en bougeant le bras d'un air agacé. Il le voit s'avancer. Il se redresse.

-Sasuke?

Le concerné se détourne de son sable et par la même occasion de celui qui semble le gêner et regarde son grand frère d'un air interrogateur.

-Viens manger un peu!

Le cadet des Uchiha ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, se lève en dérapant et court vers son grand frère avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il saute sur le banc, atterrissant à moitié sur Itachi. Ce dernier rit et étreint son petit frère, le faisant assoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu t'amuses bien? demande-t'il  
-Oui, j'ai écrit toi regarde!

Le petit pointe du doigt l'endroit où il était assis il y a quelques instants et l'aîné voit écrit dans le sable ''Itachi 3''.

-C'est mignon. dit Itachi attendri.  
-Y a quoi à manger?

Itachi sort de sa besace des mitarashi dango, une variété de dango au sirop, enfermés dans une boîte pour ne rien salir. Sasuke pousse un petit cri de joie et en attrape un dès qu'Itachi eut ouvert la boîte. Les deux frères savourent les sucreries avec plénitude.

-Dis Sasuke commence Itachi en désignant des enfants d'un coup de menton tu connais les gamins là-bas?  
- Non, mais l'autre jour, ils voulaient savoir s'ils pouvaient avoir un bout de mon goûter. Je dois vraient, nii-san?  
-Je te le déconseille. Je connais ce genre de gosses. Si tu leur en donnes un bout aujourd'hui, ils voudront tout le lendemain.  
-Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas! se réjouit le cadet en mordant dans son aliment.  
-C'est tout, ils ne t'ont rien dit d'autre? Ca fait un moment que je les vois t'observer.  
-Si, hier, ils m'ont demandé si je savais embrasser!

Itachi hausse les sourcils.

-Et?  
-Ben je ne leur répondais pas, alors ils voulaient me montrer sur moi.  
-Et ils t'ont montré? interroge Itachi le regard dans l'ombre.  
-Non! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'embrassent moi! S'écrie Sasuke en croisant les bras et levant le menton.  
-C'est mieux comme ça, ils ne sont pas fiables, même s'ils sont jeunes.  
-Et puis moi dit le cadet je m'en fiche d'eux! Et je sais embrasser! C'est toi qui m'as appris!

L'aîné rougit légèrement, vérifiant que personne aux alentours n'entende son jeune frère. Ce dernier passe ses petits bras autour du cou d'Itachi et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je ne veux être embrassé par personne d'autre que toi! Je veux toujours être avec toi! Pour toujours toujours!

Itachi sourit tristement à ces phrases et serre Sasuke par la taille contre lui.

-Sasuke.. Je ne partirai jamais.. ment-il en fermant les yeux.  
-Tu le jures, hein?  
- ..

Il tressaille un instant, se retenant de s'abandonner et de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-Oui, je le jure.  
-De toute façon, si tu pars un jour, je te retrouverai! dit le jeune en riant dans le cou d'Itachi.  
-Je n'en doute pas, Sasuke..

* * *

Fini! Bon, ça fait un peu hors du temps et de l'espace cet OS! C'est le calme avant la tempête, avant qu'Ita' joue au barbare sanguinaire qui décapite tout le monde! Bref, jme comprends trop -.-' J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez un pitit peu aimé! Des bisous!


End file.
